


dreamlike

by taeyoungs



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyoungs/pseuds/taeyoungs
Summary: Allen found himself sleeping in Serim's shoulders, at the bus.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Kudos: 41





	dreamlike

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night so I apologize if there are errors :-(

“Class dismissed!” The professor said after a 4-hour long lecture. The class shouted ‘finally’ and proceeded in packing up their things.

Allen stretched his arms and blinked his eyes for a lot of time. He was sleepy for the whole class discussion.

He looked at his watch. It’s 8:19PM already. He sighed and started organizing his things in his bag. 

The subject could’ve been finished at 8PM but their professor decided to extend for a while since it’s the last meeting after their so-called ‘hell week’.

Since he knows that he’ll miss the 8:30PM bus going home, he decided to stop by at the nearest convenience store because the next bus will arrive at 9:00.

He picked his favorite cup noodles, a triangular kimbap, and banana milk. He paid for it and looked for an empty seat.

While eating, Allen is browsing his phone, even checked his Twitter and Instagram, then messaged his friends about what happened.

After that, he hurriedly ate his food so that he won’t miss the bus.

He again checked his watch. _8:52PM._

“Aish.” He whispered in annoyance as soon as he saw the line.

The line for the next bus is unusually long. Allen thought that the students were dismissed late too and by this hour, the buses should’ve been empty, but he was wrong.

The 9PM bus came, and he didn’t manage to get a seat because of the long line. He needs to wait for an hour again.

He then thought of going back to the convenience store to read his notes and transfer them to a fancy notebook so that when he arrives at home, he’ll just sleep without thinking of anything.

Time passed by so fast.

Allen finished transferring his notes after an hour and a half, and shaked his numb fist for a few seconds.

He quickly packed his things up because it’s almost 10:30, which means a new bus will arrive.

The “almost a kilometer long” line a while ago went shorter now. Allen smiled and joined the line.

The 10:30 bus was filled with some students already so he didn’t manage to get a seat again. His feet got weak, so he sat on the waiting shed.

Allen almost dozed off but gladly, the 11PM bus’ horn woke him up.

He took the seat near the door. It was a seat for two. However, he chose to hug his black bag, then found himself sleeping.

**serim’s point of view.**

I was blasting _DAY6’s When you love someone_ in my earphones when the bus stopped in front of a waiting shed.

A couple of students took their seats when my eyes suddenly looked at the guy who took the seat in front of me.

He occupied a 2-seater seat. He could’ve sat in the single one. I just thought that he was tired and he needed a lot of space. Me either, I occupied a 2-seater one and I don’t even have a seatmate. 

I looked at him once again, and his head was constantly moving from left to right. My eyes hurt for a moment by just looking at him. _Maybe he fell asleep._

Not until I pitied him so much and I decided to sit beside him, and prevented his head from falling by putting it on my shoulders. _I hope he’ll sleep well though._

I’m not gonna lie, his head is so heavy. What happened today must’ve been tough for him…

Enough thinking. His black Jansport bag is about to fall, so I had to put it on the floor. He’s sleeping well and I don’t even know where he is going.

This moment made me think of some popular _K-dramas_ I have watched where the boy uses his shoulders to prevent the girl's head from falling... Here I am, doing it with a guy.

I’m about to wake him up and ask when I felt his head lift up little by little. He looked at me for a while and covered his face with his tiny hands, maybe he felt embarrassed.

“I’m sorry…” I was surprised by his husky voice with an American accent. He fixed himself and picked up his bag.

I replied, “No biggie. I saw you sleeping a while ago and I wanted to see you sleep in peace.” He smiled and went on.

“My destination is also near too. Thank you so much. I am Allen!” He cheerfully said and offered his hand.

“I’m Serim. If you need anything, my KKT ID is—”

I didn’t finish what I was saying because the bus driver abruptly shouted, “Mapo-gu! Mapo-gu!”

“I’m sorry Serim!!! I’m going to leave now. Bye! Thank you again! See you around.” Allen immediately stood up after he finished talking, then approached the door.


End file.
